Itching and the associated discomfort that accompanies skin irritation are common annoyances. The discomfort caused by itching is especially problematic when experienced at vulvar tissues of the body. Vulvar tissues form the surfaces of the female genitalia, but do not extend into the vaginal canal.
Itching of the vulvar tissues may be especially uncomfortable. Furthermore, these tissues are quite sensitive and may be irritated by products intended to relieve the itching discomfort associated with skin and other tissue types. Conventional preparations for treating vulvar itching, such as Vagisil® cream, include benzocaine and are white in color. While an effective topical anesthetic, benzocaine can induce an undesirable sensitivity in some users with regular use. Furthermore, creams are opaque white and are not transparent to the user after application. Creams also have an unpleasant “greasy” feel and are not easily washed from under the nails after application. Other conventional preparations, such as the foams described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,204, are primarily for cleansing and include little protectant.